The Perfect Christmas
by Sakura-Fiction
Summary: (The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge!)AU- Lucy only wants the most perfect Christmas party. Revised for challenge Edited for challenge


Just as locals predicted, when December 23rd rolled around, the streets of Magnolia were coated with thick layers of shimmering snow. The next day, the whole town was decorated. Fairy Tail Café opened with warm arms for locals and travelers to come enjoy a cup of hot chocolate. While everyone in town were prepared for the day to come, Lucy sat in her apartment with a frown on her usually cheerful face. One of her best friends Levy sat on the couch beside the frowning blonde.

"Come on Lucy. Your apartment looks beyond amazing! It can't be more perfect than it already is." The small bluenette said. Levy was indeed right. In the corner of the living room stood a tree with emerald leaves that sparkled with decorations. The table was filled with trays of sugar cookies topped with green icing, a large plate of freshly cut ham. Bowls of peas and potatoes and salad surrounded the main course. Lastly, the edge of the table was neatly organized with glass plates and fancy utensils. Lucy let out a groan.

"You don't understand Levy! Mirajane can't make it to the party because of a extra large shift at Fairy Tail. Laxus and his team are going to Vegas. Aaaaaaaand I must introduce Natsu to my parents as my boyfriend!"

Lucy let out a large sigh and fell back onto her couch. Levy giggled. "Is Natsu bringing all his siblings?" she asked. Lucy closed her eyes and nodded. The Dragneel-Marvel family was a large one at that. The oldest being 18 year old Natsu. Then 12 year old Wendy. And lastly 6 year olds Carla and Happy. The four siblings had very unique personalities and being in a area with all of them could be a bit crazy (usually from Natsu and Happy). Levy let out a laugh, but stopped after seeing Lucy's pouting face. Levy stretched her arms with a sigh. "So tell me, who is coming to the party?"

Lucy uncrumpled a piece of paper and looked over the written contents.

"Lisanna is coming. The whole Dragneel-Marvel bunch. Gray, Juvia, and Erza along with Jellal and Lyon. You are definitely coming with Gajeel and his little brother Pantherlily. The last guests are Jet and Droy. So many people are not coming!" The blond complained after announcing who would attend the party. Levy giggled. Lucy gasped. " What if my parents don't approve my relationship with Natsu!?" Lucy fell to the couch again and whimpered. The blond pulled a pillow close to her chest as she frowned. Levy put her hand on Lucy's shaking shoulder.

"You worry too much."

Lucy sniffled.

"But what if everything goes wrong?"

Levy sighed.

"Nothing will go wrong."

Lucy looked up into Levy's eyes.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise. The party is in 30 minutes. Go put some makeup. You look like an old hag!"

And with that Lucy made her way to the bathroom and applied more makeup to cover the dark bags under her chocolate brown eyes. About 25 minutes later after Lucy's worry fest, the guest came pouring through the door way. Natsu and his siblings being the first of her friends, besides Levy, to arrive. Lucy smiled when Natsu pulled her into a hug. "Hey Natsu." Lucy greeted after giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"EW! How disgusting. You could've picked a better women Natsu." Happy said after witnessing the scene. Lucy fought back a growl and smiled sweetly at the 6 year old with bright blue hair. Lucy giggled and lifted Happy into the air before placing a big kiss on his right cheek. Happy shrieked in disgust. "NATSU! Get your women OFF of me!"

Wendy giggled and took Happy out of Lucy's arms. Carla turned her head and scoffed. Her white hair in a ponytail swung to the side when doing so. "Happy Holidays Lucy." Wendy kindly said as she set Happy and Carla near a plate of cookies. "Thank you." Lucy replied. Soon more guests came and her living room filled up with the friends who were able to come.

Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Levy sat on the couch with hot chocolate in hand. Romeo, who arrived in surprise, played with Pantherlily, Happy and Carla along with Wendy. Lisanna was conversing with Lyon for the first time. Juvia practically forced Gray to share a piece of cake with her. In the kitchen, Lucy and Natsu were talking with the newly engaged couple Jellal and Erza.

"I am so happy for you Erza!" Lucy squealed. As soon as the sentence left the blond's mouth, Happy appeared into the kitchen with a smug smile on his crump filled face. "You called?"

The two couples burst out laughing at Happy's entrance. The 6 year old responded by asking for another plate of cookies. Lucy gave Happy a plate of sugar cookies for him to _share _when the doorbell rang. The blond handed Happy the plate and left Natsu's arms to open the door. Standing at the door was none other than Jude and Layla Heartfilia. Lucy clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped in surprise.

"Mom! Dad! You made it."

Layla let out a giggle and brought her daughter into a hug.. "Wouldn't miss the holidays with my child for the world." Lucy smiled and moved to hug Jude. "Mom, Dad," Lucy began, "There's someone I want you to meet." Jude and Layla gave each other a look. "Okay dear." they agreed. Lucy hurried into the kitchen and tugged Natsu, who was stuffing his face with cookies, into the living room. Natsu shook their hands with a smile. "Merry Christmas!" Layla and Jude smiled at his cheerfulness.

Soon the party ended with Jude's blessing of Lucy and Natsu's relationship and singing songs out the window.

"Bye Lucy."

"Merry Christmas."

"Happy Holidays."

Lucy looked out the window at the shining stars above. Levy came and stood next to the blond. "How was the party?" The bluenette asked. Lucy grinned.

"It was _perfect_."


End file.
